


It's Bad Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannon au, Caring team, Damn Really back again with the fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Iverson is a bitch, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Let's pretend there are Tvs, Pre-Relationship, Space mall saves the plot, Space tv, Supporting team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, background klance, lance is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lance, honey, mi amor, if you are watching this, please contacts us in some way. We love you sweetheart, we’re not mad, we’re just worried. Please, come home, please, I beg you, sunshine, come home.” Lance’s mother sobs, hand pressed against her heart as new tears fall from her brown eyes, “Please, sunshine.”(The one where the team is able to get a TV and somehow, they get an Earth channel on it that makes Lance to break down.)





	

A Tv.

The team was able to find a Tv.

So, alright, it didn’t look like a Tv at all: it was triangular and made of crystal, but the purpose of it was the same as an Earth one, which was lose time and yourself in mindless programs, close enough.

It had been Hunk who caught its eye in their last run of supplies on the planet’s mall. After begging to both Allura and Shiro, with the help of Coran’s crocodile tears, they bought the Tv and both Pidge and Lance has been ecstatic because _the video game they bought works on it, oh my gosh, eat shit Lance, I’m beating yo ass._

Four weeks later and the group were preparing themselves for their new tradition of movie night in the living room. Hunk and Coran were on the kitchen preparing the snacks, Shiro and Allura in the control room doing a few final touches to hide their location and make sure they were safe during their marathon.  
  
That left Pidge, Lance and Keith to prepare the living room, throwing pillows and blankets around the floor. In reality, it was more like Pidge dodging and looking annoyed as Keith and Lance kept throwing pillows to each other, laughing and teasing each other during their quarrel.  
  
Pidge rolls her eyes but smiles fondly because it’s good to see them get along; their argumenta were starting to get on her nerves, especially during mission. Having some friendly teasing and playful banter was a nice change the two hotheads had have in the last few weeks.  
  
She decides to leave them to their shenanigans and focus on the Tv in the middle of the room, changing the channels aimlessly, trying to found a sound background while they waited for the others to arrive.  
  
Some channels were foreign, even after so many weeks of owning the thing, but Pidge caught a few familiar ones they had been watching since the beginning; most of the shows where simple and even funny. There was one time Lance was able to see an Alien Opera and he, along with Coran, had been a mess of tears afterwards.

But then her eyes caught the Garrison symbol and she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Guys." she calls in small voice, her wide eyes not leaving the screen.  
  
At the soft calling, both Keith and Lance stop and turn to her in confusion, both of their breaths stopping when they notice the image Pidge’s finger is pointing at. They hear the swoosh of the living room’s door opening behind them and soon the rest of the group joins them, their chatting disappearing as they notice the silence on the room.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Shiro asks, frowning in concern as he steps closer to the trio in front of the TV.  
  
Keith glances at him before pointing at the TV.   
  
There is a mutual gasp and then everybody is focused on the crystal screen. They watch as the Professor Iverson gives a speech and suddenly, three photos appear on the background behind him.  
  
"We still don’t know the whereabouts of our cadets, but we are doing everything we can to find them and bring them home safe and sound." Iverson narrates, almost robotically, starting right into the camera "Their families want to give a small message to anyone who might have seen them."  
  
The screen switches and then there is a woman and Lance gasp as if someone had knocked out the air in him, making the group to look at him in concern.  
  
"Mama?" He breaths out, his voice cracking and so broken that Keith suppresses a shiver that went through him when he hears it.  
  
"Hello. Thank you for your time. My son, Lance McClain, is nineteen years old. He’s currently on his second year in the Garrison academy. He's tall, tan skin and bright blue eyes. To anyone who might have seen my boy, please, I beg of you, contact us at this number." The tired woman says, tear tracks on her cheeks and yet her eyes still shining with unleashed tears, "He’s such a bright boy, we want him back with us safe and sound, so, please, if you have anything, _please_ , contact us." She chokes out, hand pressed against her mouth as a sob escapes from her.  
  
The reporter besides her rest a hand on her shoulder in comfort and looks down before kneeling, the camera following him slowly and then the view of a small boy appears on the screen.  
  
"Do you wanna say something, buddy?" The reporter asks gently and the eight years olds that hides behind his mother’s legs sniffles.  
  
"I just want my brother back." He whimpers, letting out broken sob that go straight through Lance’s heart.

“Lance, honey, _mi amor_ , if you are watching this, please contacts us in some way. We love you sweetheart, we’re not mad, we’re just worried. Please, come home, please, I beg you, sunshine, come home.” Lance’s mother sobs, hand pressed against her heart as new tears fall from her brown eyes, “Please, sunshine.”  
  
The message continues, giving contact information and a few more details about their disappearances but everyone’s attention is on Lance now.  
  
The brunet eyes are fixed on the TV, shoulders shaking and big tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Please turn it off." He chokes out, biting his lip to suppress the sob that wanted to come out and Pidge doesn’t hesitate before the TV was off, leaving behind the black reflection of Lance’s wrecked face.  
  
"Lance." Keith starts but he doesn't get too far before Lance collapses and ends up in the floor on his knees, face pressed against his legs and sobs shaking his entire body.  
  
In an instant, everyone is on him. Pidge and Hunk on both of his sides, pressed to him as humanly possible. Shiro, Coran and Allura behind him, their own hand pressed against his back and making small circles and Keith was facing him on his front side, arms around his neck and holding his head in a tight and strong hold, his hand stroking the brunet’s short hair, quietly shushing the brunet’s cries and whispering soft words of comfort.

"I'm sorry" Lance sobs, "I'm so sorry." He repeats, over and over again as sobs leave his mouth and his crying echoes around them. The team shares a sad look between them, already knowing exactly who he is apologizing to.


End file.
